


needing

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay there for some time, Scott’s warm breath whispering over Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ erratic heartbeat slowing to a soft, steady thump, thump, thump. They relaxed into each other, both on the brink of sleep when Stiles whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Scott opened his eyes, blinked. “What for?”</p><p>He heard Stiles’ heart skip a beat, felt him tense and brace. “For needing this,” he answered, gesturing with his free hand back at the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sciles + things you said at 1 am

Scott smiled sleepily as he heard a familiar heartbeat coming closer to the house. Stiles climbed through his window muttering something unintelligible to himself then crashed onto the floor, head hitting the carpet with a resolute thump. Nonplussed, Scott leaned over the bed and raised his eyebrows at his friend.

“I can only see your creepy, glowing eyes, but I know that you’re sassing me with your eyebrows right now, so just stop,” he griped, picking himself up off this floor with a groan and flopping onto Scott’s bed, almost elbowing him in the face.

“What are you doing here this late?” Scott asked while Stiles tried to find a more comfortable position, squishing and tucking and rolling around the bed. “It’s like one in the morning.”

Stiles paused and sighed.

“Oh,” Scott said knowingly. It was another nightmare then. He turned on his side toward Stiles. “Would you stop fidgeting?” He grabbed the blanket from under Stiles causing him to flail and squawk, and tucked him in under the covers. With Stiles’ back to him, Scott laid his arm over his best friend’s torso.

“Why do I always have to be the little spoon?” Stiles whined, shimmying back closer to Scott until they were chest to back.

Scott tried not to groan. It took every ounce of willpower not to when Stiles’ ass was this close to him. He huffed out a breath. “Because you like it,” he answered honestly, nuzzling into Stiles’ hair, scenting him not so subtly.

They lay there for some time, Scott’s warm breath whispering over Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ erratic heartbeat slowing to a soft, steady thump, thump, thump. They relaxed into each other, both on the brink of sleep when Stiles whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Scott opened his eyes, blinked. “What for?”

He heard Stiles’ heart skip a beat, felt him tense and brace. “For needing this,” he answered, gesturing with his free hand back at the two of them. “Needing,” he paused. Scott heard his throat working. “Us.”

This was more than an admission of needing his best friend and Scott knew it. He knew it like he knew that if he opened his eyes, they’d be glowing from the emotions swirling within his chest.

They had been best friends since day one. Always sticking up for one another, helping each other through the difficulties of high school and lycanthropy. Somewhere along the line Scott and Stiles blurred into  _ScottAndStiles._  He felt as though they were wading into uncharted territory, exciting and new, but utterly terrifying.

Scott smiled and squeezed Stiles, rested his palm on Stiles’ chest. “I need us, too,” he murmured, lips ghosting against Stile’s throat, heart hammering in his chest.  

Stiles let out a small whine. “Scott,” he said, like a plea and a prayer all wrapped up in one simple word. Scott let go, allowing Stiles to turn around and face him. Stiles rested his trembling hand on Scott’s hip and bit his bottom lip, nervous and unsure.

Scott reached up and placed his hand on the side of Stiles’ neck. “This okay?”

Stiles nodded, picking at the bottom of Scott’s shirt. Then Scott leaned in, coming a hairbreadth from Stiles’ lips, eyes wide open in shock or curiosity. He wasn’t sure, but even in the darkness, he felt Stiles’ eyes boring into his. “What about-“

Stiles cut him off with a bruising kiss.

They’d waited long enough.


End file.
